Life
by WantingCoraline2
Summary: So this is the sequel to Joy. It's about their lives 6 years after the pregnancies of their first children. ECLIPSE! Sorry I am SO excited about it! Enjoy this and Eclipse and please Review!
1. Monster Spray

**So guys. The sequel to 'Joy' is up! This is 6 years later! Enjoy! (And Eclipse WOOOOOW!) I gotta say this isn't going to be the best chapter! I am on writers block, sorry! PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

'Mommy!' Bonnie cried. I sighed. The twins enjoyed fighting. A lot.  
'Yes, Bon?' I said going into her new room. 'Olivia took my teddy!' she said angrily. 'Oh come on.' I said annoyed. It was their sixth birthday and Olivia obviously didn't want a party.

'Olivia?' I said going into her room. She looked up at me with her innocent hazelnut eyes. 'Yes Mommy?' she said sweetly.  
'I can see the teddy behind you give it back to your sister! Or else there will be NO party.' I said firmly. She let out a little sigh and slid off her bed. I followed her into Bonnie's room.  
'Here.' she said dropping the teddy into her sister's lap. I pulled them both into a hug.  
'Do you both promise to be good?' I asked with one arm around each.

'I didn't do anything!' Bonnie whined. 'Yes I know.' I told her straightening her shirt. 'But you would have and unless you girls are both little angels there will be no party.' I said. I was constently having to repeat myself with my daughters.  
Emmett was so much better at entertaining them and especially now that I needed him he had gone out to buy balloons.  
'Fine.' they both said. I got up and went downstairs and resumed my place as the party cook.

Both the girls came downstairs and seated themselves in front of the TV. I watched them stare at the TV for a while and then went to greet Emmett at the door.  
'Finally.' I said kissing his cheek. 'I should blow these all up.' he said. 'Get the girls to help you.' I called through from the kitchen.

_**5 Hours later. **_

The party had gone great and Bella and Alice helped me clean up the kitchen while the girls all played together._**  
**_'This time 6 years ago what were we doing?' Alice asked. 'Well I had given birth earlier and uh I think I uh. I don't remember.' I said trying to. She shrugged and carried on scrubbing the plate she was cleaning. A wale echoed through the house. It sounded like Opal or Emma. 'That's mine.' Bella said rushing into the lounge. We followed her.

Opal was sitting on the couch with a bleeding knee.  
'What did you do?' Bella asked her. Bonnie answered for her cousin. 'She put her leg on the lego thing.' she said.  
'Oh my baby!' Bella said picking her up. 'I'll go fetch a plaster.' I said going upstairs.  
I got her some antiseptic cream and a tissue as well as the plaster and went downstairs.  
Bella was wiping Opal's face and crooning over her.  
'Thanks Rose.' she said taking the stuff. She wiped the saw and put on the cream.  
'I know it hurts, Opal.' Bella said sticking the plaster onto her knee.  
'Better?' I asked. Opal nodded slightly and went back onto the floor.  
'I've told you girls so many times not to leave small things on the floor.  
'It's Oliver.' Bonnie said pointing at her brother. I had, had him a few months ago and the girls liked blaming everything on him. I shook my head and picked up the curious baby.

We went back into the kitchen. It was pretty much done so we decided to sit at the counter and talk. I had decided not to breastfeed Oliver and prepared a bottle for him while talking to Bella and Alice.  
'I've kinda got some news.' Bella said. I looked at her and turned around again. 'You know Lizzie Black? Jacob's wife.' she said. 'Uh huh.' I said putting the bottle into the microwave. 'She's pregnant.' Bella said.  
'Oh.' Alice and I answered at the same time. 'Thats nice.' I said taking Oliver from Alice.  
'I just knew you'd say that!' Alice said. She was weird sometimes she knew what was going to happen.

'Ok so good to see you Rose!' Bella and Alice said holding their daughter's hands and going into their own cars. I waved and so did my twin girls. Oliver couldn't wave yet. Emmett was already seated in front of the TV ready for the game.

'Ready to unwrap the pressies?' I asked the girls once we were inside. 'Yay!' they said. We went to sit in Oliver's room and the girls brought all the presents into the room.  
Two silver wrapped present each in the same shape were chosen first. I suspected they were from Alice. She always wrapped everything in silver. Two Wii games were nestled inside for each. 'Yay!' Bonnie said again. 'I love this one!' Olivia said. I smiled at them and read the card to them. They recieved a huge load of great presents which they wafted around for the rest of the day talking about.

At supper when Olivia wanted to place her new fluffy rabbit toy on the table I simply, but firmly drew the line.  
'No animals on the table.' I said. 'But Tiko wants to eat with us she insisted. She was old enough not to play these games anymore. In the end she sulked and dropped the rabbit onto the floor. Sadie the new kitten came and sat down next to the rabbit. Olivia frowned at the cat. 'Oh for God's sake with you just eat!' I said loudly. Emmett looked at me with interest. I glared at him.

I managed to get to eat supper, bathed and in bed. Although I must admit, Emmett helped. A lot.  
The girls did not want to bath or get into bed and they refused stubbornly. I even had to tell them that I wouldn't have to use the monster spray. I got the idea from Judy Bloom's book about Fudge. I filled a pretty bottle with scented water and pretended it was monster spray. The girls always believed it.

That did it. They hurried into the two baths we'd run for them and washed themselves as fast as they could. I received two apple smelling girls after five minutes. Apple. I remembered the first day I had brought them home from the hospital. (_**A.N: From the story, 'Joy.') **_  
They climbed into bed and I read to Olivia and Emmett to Bonnie.  
Olivia listened intently and closed her eyes half way through. I finished the book and she reminded me. 'The spray, Mommy.' I picked up the spray from the bedside table and sprayed it all over the room. In the cupboard and under the bed for extra protection. I kissed the girls goodnight and sprayed the spray in Bonnie's room as well. Then I tucked in my little boy and went to sleep.

**Ok, there's the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! Sorry about this but I am gonna tell you in EVERYTHING I post that I am Excited for Eclipse...WOOW  
Review!  
Love Izzy xxx**


	2. Songs

**Suppies! Ok so here is Chapter 2weeeeeee for Lifeeeeee. Soweeee I am just so excited for Eclipse! Bad chapter cos I am having writers block, sorry people!  
**

**Alice's P.O.V**

'Ssssssssssssssssss.' Emma was hissing from her bedroom. What in the lord was she doing now? 'Ssssssssssssssssss.' she said louder.  
'Christ! What are you doing?' I said going into her room. She was sitting on her bed staring acidly at a small pair of denim jeans and a pink pair of tracksuit pants. She sighed dramatically and pointed at them both.  
'I can't decide.' she said plainly. 'Good Heavans.' I said sarcastically. 'Whatever shall we do now?' I asked. She shook her head sadly. I was never going to get her to playschool. I picked up the jeans and scrambled in her wardrobe for some form of shirt to wear. I pulled out a faded pink sweatshirt. It would have to do. I winced and threw it onto her bed.  
'Wha' about the shoes.' she said picking up the shirt and staring at it. I sighed and pulled out her tiny, silver pumps.  
'Get dressed.' I said. 'Now.' I went back into my own bedroom and resumed getting dressed myself.

'_Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the motel, and we will have a party...' _Emma sang twiddling her fingers. Where on earth had she learned that? I asked myself.  
I dropped her off at playschool and drove to the store to go on the daily, grocery food shopping spree. My worst form of shopping and Bella's favourite.

'_Forget about your-' _Oh shut up I said to myself. Why did I have to get that precise song stuck in my head? _'Dancing queen, young and sweet only seventeen!' _Burst from the speakers in the store. Oh great, now they were playing the Abba card. I sighed again and went to pay for the lousy food.

_'Na, na, na, na, na, naaaa, na, na, na...Hey Jude!'_ The radio in my car burst out. 'The Beatles huh?' I said directly to the radio. I jabbed the buttons on the radio. '_Baby, baby- Boom boom pow- Tell me why!-My heart will go on-We were both young when I first- Hit me baby one more time!_' The radios sucked today. The last song ended and another equally annoying came on. '_Like a virgin, hey! Touched for the very first time!' _'No, no, NO!' I shouted firmly jabbing the radio for the last time and leaving it silent.

I walked into the house loaded with plastic bags. I unpacked everything and set about cleaning the house. My job was only in the evening from 16:00 to 18:00. (4:00 to 6:00) It did get me loads of money though. Being a wedding DESIGNER. I decided to clean up Emma's wardrobe for the 4th time this month. I did it silently but with a fricking song stuck in my head. The wardrobe finished quickly and then I had nothing left to do. I logged onto the computer and checked my emails. Nothing. Facebook. Nothing. Could this be anymore of a boring day? I asked myself. I made myself some tea and then settled in front of the TV. Ugly Betty was on.

It finished five minutes later. Wrestling started after it. I changed channels. Having more that 300 channels meant nothing today. I sighed and decided to just read my book for a bit before starting on lunch. I left it ready and then went to pick up Emma. I was to early and ended up waiting outside for an hour. Perfect.

**Bella P.O.V**

_'Til you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time. If you could_ _see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along so, why can't you see-ee-ee you belong with me-ee-ee, you belong with me...' _I sang along to Taylor Swift's_ 'You Belong With Me.' _It was a great song. Kinda depressing but I liked it. So did Opal.

**(AN: OMG I am listening to it right now cos I felt like listening to it since I decided to use it and I was about the write the lyrics!)**

I picked Opal up from playschool and took her to the grocery store. She has always asked me to take her with me when we go. She doesn't like going but somehow every time we go she manages to make me get her a small slab of chocolate.** (Uh oh now I'm listening to Falling Down by Sel. Gomez!=) **

'Mommy can I get this?' she asked pointing at a tiny rabbit shaped, golden wrapped chocolate. 'Oh I suppose.' I said dropping it into the trolley. We payed and sped off home.  
'Whats for lunch, Mommy?' Opal asked cradling her chocolate in her delicate hands. I let out a breath. 'Uh.' I racked my brains. 'How does a hamburger sound?' I said finally. She nodded vigorously. 'Okay, hamburger it is then.' we pulled up in front of the house and parked in the garage. **(_And shes got everything that I have to live without!_ SORRY!) **

Opal wandered off into her room and I set about making a hamburger. How fun! I heard Opal scrambling around upstairs and then a cry. She was just as a klutz and I was. Why couldn't she just skip that gene? I rushed upstairs. Oh her finger was caught in a plastic toy. Well it still must have hurt! I lifted the toy to reveal her small totally white finger. As the blood rushed into it it turned red and I got her to stand up and put it under some cold water. She nodded and I went back downstairs.

**So as I was afraid it is a very bad chapter! Sorry! I love you all and Eclipse! (Which no I haven't seen yet but I am still really excited about it!) Review are welcome. (And needed!)**

**Love Izzy xxx  
**


	3. Hannah Montana week

**Ok so some people like Life (LOL I mean the story!) so here is the, uh, the third chapter hope you enjoy it! I AM SO EXCITED I AM GOING TO SEE ECLIPSE TOMORROW! PLEASE REVIEW people! No good just reading I want to see what you think. So I have decided that if you guys can guess how old I am I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. If you get it wrong...well that's a different matter. There is a new character today! ENJOY! There will only be a short P.O.V from her.  
**

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

I heard shrieking laughter from inside the house. I had done an emergency grocery shopping spree since Emmett was at work and the girls were both sick. I had left them at home by themselves and so far I had been out for about an hour.  
My arms full with packages I struggled to unlock the door.  
Those girls better be in bed. I thought. And Oliver better be safe.

I dropped the bags on the counter in the kitchen and went to the source of the laughter.  
Both girls were sprawled on the sofas watching TV.  
'Bonnie, Olivia.' I said sharply. They turned to look at me with horror-struck faces. 'Upstairs...Now!' I said. The girls got off the sofas and cleaned up the blankets as best they could. Bonnie glumly switched off the TV and trailed upstairs with her sister.

'Where's Oliver?' I asked. 'In bed.' Olivia's voice echoed from the second floor. I raced up the stairs and ran into his room.  
My little boy was fast asleep, nestled in his pale blue duvet, his fragile head resting on the navy pillow. I kissed him and went to sort out my girls.  
'You have your own TV's in your own rooms, why couldn't you just watch here?' I asked Bonnie lifting the blankets so that she could get into the bed. She shrugged wriggling around. 'For the sake of being daring then was it?' I asked her. She sighed and closed her eyes.  
'Do you want to watch TV here?' I asked her, softening at the sight of my little girl cuddled up in bed. She nodded slightly and I switched it on.

'You pick.' I said dropping the remote on her bed and walking into Olivia's room. She put in more details.  
'We wanted to watch it together.' she said. My heart melted. 'Do you still want to?' I asked standing up straight. She looked at me with a hopeful hint in her eye.  
'Can we?' she asked softly. 'Of course!' I said picking her up and going back into Bonnie's room. They both had their own double beds so there was enough space for Olivia in her sister's room.  
They snuggled up in the bed and I smiled at them and went downstairs to unpack the groceries.

**Lizzie's P.P.O.V (Pregnant Point Of View.)**

Pregnancy had always scared me. When I was younger I had always been scared about the birth, the fact and the responsibilities. With Jake, I was totally ready for this.  
He was so great with everything, the cravings, the middle of the night toilet visits, the mood swings. He was the best husband ever.  
Sometimes I would watch Bella. She would turn and I would smile. She has a daughter of her own, and a husband. Well, I had them too. Almost have the baby.  
Sure I mean five months pregnant, is a lot but four months to still be pregnant...it seems like a lifetime to wait for the baby. I didn't know if I would cope through this.

The bell rang 5 times before I got up to answer it. A guy wearing a blue shirt and jeans stood there holding a brown package.  
'Uh Elizabeth Black?' he asked. 'Lizzie.' I said. 'This is from Jessica Newton for you.' he said. Ah, my sister. I took the package, signed the list and tipped him.  
What on earth would my sister give me? I thought ripping the package. **( A.N Sorry! I went to go get All Bran Flakes. For all those in America and other places (Whisper.) It's morning here!) **A...book. How fun I thought. _How to be a mother_. I sighed and put it on the shelf of other books I had received from friends and family.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Opal has discovered something new...Hannah Montana. Great. All I heard now, was '_You get the best of both worlds...' _Trust me it can get very annoying. **(A.N I'm sure most of you think so!)** It all started when I picked her up from her cousin, Emma's house. They had been watching TV when I got there and Hannah Montana was on. Opal bounded up to me and declared her love for it very loudly. Alice heard her and sighed, looking at me with a pitiful look.

'Uh oh.' Alice said. I let out a sigh and called for Opal, who had just seated herself in front of the TV again.  
'Opal, it's time to go home.' I called. I thanked Alice and dragged the newest Hannah Montana fan with me into the car.  
'I'm going to watch it when we get home, tonight and tomorrow morning and...' she babbled on about the Hannah Montana schedule.  
'And the movie's coming out so we must see that. I think it's coming out in...' Yes, there was a movie too.  
We parked in the garage and I started the week of Hannah Montana.

**Monday:** 'Mommy!' Opal said dragging her new Hannah Montana school bag down the stairs with her. 'Yes.' I said to the five year old. 'Can I get the Hannah Montana pillow?' she asked taking my hand and leading me outside and into the car.  
**Tuesday:** 'My party must be Hannah Montana!' Opal greeted me at the playschool gates. Her birthday party was on Thursday. I sighed, she was just going to be sick of Hannah Montana by the end of the month and then she would like something like Bratz or that...  
**Wednesday:** 'I need a Hannah Montana dress!' she bellowed in the middle of the night, waking Edward and me up from our much needed sleep.  
'What are we going to do?' I asked Edward propping myself up on my elbow. He was laughing and I pushed him playfully. We fell asleep again with our arms wrapped around each other.  
**Thursday:** Opal received Hannah Montana presents and ONLY Hannah Montana presents. I swear, cushions, make up, DVD's, CD's, clothes, wigs EVERYTHING! She was delighted and raced around the house, either holding or wearing her gifts.  
**Friday:** 'The movie came out Mommy, we must go see it!' Opal yelled while I was trying to relax in a bubble bath. She burst into the room holding an advert for the movie. 'Look!' she shoved it into the bath. She watched as it fell to pieces. 'Oh well!' she said and skipped out the bathroom.  
**Saturday:** 'Oooooh!' Opal said as we walked into the cinema with her. Edward and I hand in hand. Opal had managed to get us to go see the Hannah Montana movie and if I say so myself it was quite good, even funny.  
**Sunday:** 'Hannah Montana sucks!' Opal said and into the bin flew all her Hannah Montana things.

**So there is the 3rd chapter I hope you enjoy it! Please review and remember that you have to guess how old I am! Please could you also give some ideas? I am running out of them!  
SO EXCITED FOR ECLIPSE! Heehee  
**


	4. Perfect Day

**Chapter 4, so I was walking outside into the garage to get my book (the host) when I heard my neighbors running around in the sprinkler with there small kids and it was so nice that I decided to put it into Life! Enjoy and I am getting Eclipse soon! Yay!**

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

Bon and Olivia were ghosting around the house being bored.  
They were tired of Wii.  
There was nothing on TV.

So I took it into my own hands to entertain them.  
It was a wonderful evening, the birds where flying home and chirping in there wake, the air was warm and a cool breeze ruffled the tree's leaves.  
Surrounding us there were families playing outside with their children having a great time.  
I could hear people splashing in a pool, playing hide and seek, having the best time in the world. It was almost 6:00PM.

I laid out a blanket and set some food on it, then got Emmett to put up the sprinkler.  
Bonnie and Olivia were watching Oliver.

'Go get into your costumes girls!' I said, walking in to get Oliver. Their faces brightened up.  
'What are we doing?' Olivia asked.  
'You'll see.' I said smiling. They ran out the room and I went to sit outside with Emmett.

The sprinkler was on and working and Emmett was already soaked to the bone. He was wearing clothes, brand new clothes that I had ironed for him that day. I shook my head smiling.  
Two pairs of small feet ran onto the grass. The girls shrieked and laughed playing in the water.

It made me feel so good to see my daughters happy!  
By 7:00 we were all soaking wet and I had to walk into the house to get the phone.  
We were ordering pizza.

'...and a 2 Litre bottle of Coke.' I finished off giving the order. The girls were beaming at me from outside. I smiled at them and went back out to enjoy the evening with my family.

'I'm stuffed.' Emmett said patting his stomach. I pushed him playfully and got up.  
'Come on girls, it's 8:00, time to have a bath, I'll order a movie!' I said.  
They quickly got up and I left Emmett to clean up. **(Haha) **

I ran them each a bath in their own bathrooms and hung up there costumes to dry. Oliver was also damp so I peeled off his clothes and bathed him in warm water. Lavender soap, it still reminded me of when the girl were small.  
I dried him, put him in a warm baby grow and went to check on the girls.

They had both finished and were getting into their pajamas. I gave the kids to a now, filthy Emmett who promised not to touch them and went to bath myself.  
When I got back Emmett was locked outside and the kids were watching 'My Little Pony' on TV. I laughed and opened the door for Emmett, commanding him to go bath, shower whatever. He came back ten minutes later and I switched on the heaters and went upstairs to turn on the electric blankets.  
We watched Alice in Wonderland and I don't think the girls understood much but they definitely enjoyed it!

Everyone's eyes were drooping by the end of the movie. I carried Oliver up first since he was fast asleep. His bed was warm and he didn't wake up at all as I placed him to sleep. I watched him, nestled in his blankets, sleep. Emmett had Bonnie in his arms and he told me to get Olivia.

'I know Emmett.' I told him kissing his cheek. I pulled the sheets up around Olivia, kissed her head and sprayed the Monster Spray, then went to tuck Bonnie in while Emmett said goodnight to Olivia.

Emmett and I fell fast asleep in our own bed. It was the perfect end to a perfect day.

**I hope you like it, PLEASE review...  
**


End file.
